HIGHLY SPICED VIRGINITY
by angelinadelacour
Summary: A 17 ans, Harry ne connait presque rien sur la sexualité, un maître incontesté va l'initier...
1. Chapter 1

**Highly spiced virginity ou "Toi vierge? Impossible!"**

**Auteur : Angelinadelacour**

**Genre : ben euh…on peut dire que c'est une aventure lol, un peu de romance vers la fin, vous verrez bien !**

**Rating : Bon c'est M pour Mâle x Mâle lol mais pour l'ancien système c'est un bon R bien corsé avec une pointe de citron lemon! **

**Notes de l'auteur: slash qui m'est venu en tête pendant un moment où je m'ennuyais fortement et où mes pensées vagabondaient dans les coins très reculés de mon esprit sadique et pervers à souhait.**

**Pour dire que la virginité est un luxe (ou plutôt, une luxure) qu'il faut savoir garder jusqu'au bon moment.**

**Chapitre un : Eveil**

_**Jeudi 14 septembre au soir :**_

**Harry Potter posa son sac de cours près de son lit et s'étala de tout son long sur celui-ci. La journée avait été épuisante. Double cours de potion le matin, même s'il avait maintenant un minimum de maîtrise de lui, il était dur de subir trois heures enfermé dans les sombres cachots du château. Rogue ne semblait pas lui avoir pardonné d'avoir obtenu un Optimal à ses B.U.S.E.S. de potion, ce qui lui avait permis de continuer cette matière pour ses six et septième année. **

**L'année avait commencé à peine deux semaines auparavant et il se demandait s'il ne préfèrerait pas un autre combat à mort contre Voldemort. Là au moins, il s'en était sorti vivant. Les professeurs leur mettaient une pression monstre à cause des A.S.P.I.C.S. de fin d'année. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour en cinquième année.**

**Enfin presque, il y avait de nettes améliorations dans sa vie cependant. Il n'y avait plus Ombrage et la menace du Lord Sombre avait pratiquement disparu. Le mieux de tout était la chambre personnelle, bien qu'il partageait l'appartement avec son homologue, le serpentard de service, Drago Malfoy. **

**Il fronça les sourcils en pensant au blond. Ses relations avec lui avaient évolué aussi. Cela était dû au fait qu'il avait rejoint leur camp l'année dernière. Il avait eu le déclic dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas voulu finir comme son père. Les membres de l'ordre du phœnix l'avaient intégré en tant qu'espion, ce qui était un poste assez dangereux. Mais le blond avait accepté sans aucune hésitation à risquer sa peau, ce qui avait grandement étonné Harry et ses amis.**

**Maintenant, ils arrivaient à échanger quelques phrases sans se sauter à la gorge. Un accord mué s'était établi entre eux. Chacun s'occupe de sa vie et tout ira bien. Cela convenait assez à Harry, bien que de ne plus avoir à affronter quelqu'un dans les couloirs lui paraissait assez étrange, mais pas désagréable, loin de là.**

**Dumbeldor avait sûrement fait exprès de les nommer tous les deux Préfets en chef, il voulait sûrement les rapprocher encore :**

**- Pff! Nous rapprocher, il n'a rien compris, nous ne pourrons jamais devenir amis. Nous sommes beaucoup trop différents.**

**Alors qu'il en était là dans ses pensées, des bruits inhabituels lui parvinrent à travers la cloison. Cela provenait de la chambre de Malfoy. On aurait dit des petits couinements de souris**.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ?**

**Il se leva et colla son oreille contre le mur commun aux deux chambres. Il y avait de l'agitation dans la pièce d'à côté. Puis il entendit un cri. Un cri de fille. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de douleur. Plutôt de surprise et de contentement. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'une fille faisait à cette heure dans la chambre de Malfoy. Le couvre feu était passé depuis une bonne demi-heure. **

**A présent, les cris étaient de plus en plus forts et passionnés. Il sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues lentement. Il commençait vaguement à découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de son ancienne nemesis. Mais non, le serpentard n'osait quand même pas. Pas au château ! Ni aussi près de lui ! **

**Il reprit sa respiration, qu'il avait retenu pendant qu'il écoutait au mur. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour essayer de finir son devoir, mais il était trop concentré sur ce qui devait se faire à moins de cinq mètres de lui pour comprendre un traître mot de son bouquin de Potion.**

**Au bout de dix minutes de sueurs froides et de plumes mâchouillées anxieusement alors que les cris de la jeune fille devenaient de plus en plus aigus, il décida d'agir, il était préfet tout de même, il allait faire savoir à Malfoy ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. Il sortit de sa chambre, se posta devant la porte de son colocataire, inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et toqua trois fois sur le bois sombre. Il avait fait en sorte qu'on les entende bien de l'intérieur de la chambre malgré le remue ménage qui se déroulait dedans.**

**Les bruits stoppèrent instantanément, il entendit Malfoy intimer à sa compagne de ne pas bouger et qu'il revenait de suite. Dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Malfoy sous un tout nouveau jour ( enfin on pourrait dire soir) pour Harry. Le serpentard ne portait qu'un drap blanc et froissé autour de la taille. Sa peau claire était couverte d'une mince couche de sueur. Ses mèches blondes partaient en tout sens sur son crâne et tombaient devant ses yeux d'aciers. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. **

**Si Harry avait du personnalisé le mot débauche, il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux que Malfoy à cet instant. Il déglutit en se reprochant ce genre de pensées. Il revint sur Terre par la voix sèche et rauque du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui :**

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, on veut se joindre à nous ? »**

**Harry retint un cri d'indignation et plissa les yeux :**

**« Je ne suis pas comme toi Malfoy ! Je suis venu te dire que ton comportement est inacceptable, il y a des gens qui aimerait dormir ici ! J'aimerais que tu cesses ton tapage nocturne ou fait au moins un peu preuve de discrétion, par Merlin ! **

**- Tu n'es pas ma mère Potter, cette chambre est la mienne et je fais ce que je veux dedans à toutes heures du jour comme de la nuit ! Et ne me dis pas que toi non plus tu ne vas pas profiter des avantages non négligeables de la chambre de préfet en chef. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une donzelle sur le feu ! »**

**Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il entendait par en «profiter », la porte s'était brusquement refermée sur son visage. Maugréant des injures bien senti à l'encontre de Malfoy, il regagna sa chambre. Dans la pièce d'à côté, les bruits en tout genre avaient repris de plus bel. Harry décida de lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur ses murs pour être tranquille, il aurait dû y penser auparavant. Il se remit au travail et se coucha une heure après. **

**La semaine passa lentement, les cours s'enchaînaient suivit de la pile de devoirs habituelle et de ses fonctions de préfet. Harry faisait ses rondes un soir sur deux. Malfoy s'occupait du reste mais ramenait toujours une jolie fille dans sa chambre, le couvre feu passé. Harry avait décidé de fermer les yeux et de lancer chaque soir un sortilège d'insonorisation dans sa chambre pour avoir la paix. **

_**Vendredi 22 septembre 17H:**_

**Les cours étaient terminés, il était allé déposé son sac dans sa chambre et avait changé de tenu pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait aussi accepté le poste de capitaine en plus du reste, ce qui l'obligeait à venir plus tôt sur le terrain pour préparer le déroulement de la séance. **

**Il n'avait pas parlé à Ron et Hermione de sa petite découverte. Maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder certain sujet avec lui comme les relations amoureuses ou même sexuelles.**

**En y pensant bien, même avant qu'Hermione ne prenne les choses en mains avec Ron, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de conversation de ce genre. Il ne pouvait compter son erreur avec Cho, cela avait été une catastrophe. De plus, Ron était plutôt du genre pudique et maladroit sur ce genre de chose, ils n'avaient donc pas échangé de point de vu sur le sujet. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à ce genre de chose.**

**Il devait bien avoué qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Il avait juste entendu quelques bribes de discution entre Dean et Seamus mais rien de bien concret en fait. Il aurait sûrement pu en parler avec Sirius si celui-ci n'était passé de l'autre côté du voile dans le département des mystères. Il se rendit compte qu'à 17 ans, il était encore vierge et ignorant de chose de l'amour. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être gêné par cette constatation ou s'il ne devait pas y faire attention, son tour viendrait bien un jour, il était encore jeune.**

**Il se creusa la tête se demandant à qui il pourrait bien parler sans pour autant paraître ridicule. Ses camarades de griffondor, certainement pas ; Hermione, définitivement non, pas à une fille ! Ron, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela ne le réjouissait pas tellement. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que faisaient ses deux camarades ensemble, les voir se bécoter amoureusement dans la salle commune lui suffisait grandement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander conseil à quelqu'un de Poudlard. Il laissa tomber sa recherche mentale pour le moment. **

**Il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait, Malfoy avait dit l'autre soir que lui aussi « profiterait » de sa chambre personnelle. Qu'avait voulu dire le serpentard ? A son humble avis, il en profitait déjà amplement. Cependant, une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui soufflait que Malfoy pensait sûrement que Harry allait lui aussi ramener des filles pour prendre du « bon temps » dans sa chambre. Il rougit à cette conclusion ; jamais cela ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit de faire comme Malfoy, ce gars là n'avait de respect pour personne et encore moins pour ses partenaires qu'il jetait comme des mouchoirs après utilisation.**

**Vendredi soir, 23H30 : **

**Il revenait juste de la salle de bain des préfets. Un long bain lui avait été profitable pour détendre ses muscles endoloris et faire partir toute la pression accumulée dans la semaine. Sa ronde de nuit était finie, il avait encore attrapé un couple de serdaigle de 4eme année dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils s'en étaient sortis avec 5 points en moins chacun et une petite réprimande.**

**Il se jeta sur son lit douillet et se massa les tempes pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Voir tous ces couples se bécoter dans les coins sombres du château le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il se sentait mis à l'écart, même indirectement par ses propres amis. En y pensant bien, il avait l'impression d'être le seul foutu célibataire de ce château à partir des élèves de la cinquième année. Même Neville sortait avec Ginny, pour dire. Bien entendu, il savait foutrement bien que beaucoup de jeunes filles seraient ravies de devenir sa petite amie, mais il se doutait bien que c'était plus pour sa célébrité que pour ce qu'il était vraiment, de plus il ne les connaissait même pas. Pour tout dire il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée même de faire un effort dans ses relations avec la gente féminine de Poudlard.**

**Il posa son sac et sa baguette à coté de son bureau, se mit en caleçon et T-shirt pour la nuit. Son lit lui tendait les bras, il y tomba comme une masse, le visage dans son coussin moelleux. Adieu contrariétés, vive le sommeil bien mérité. Il était en week-end, il allait en profiter pour _se reposer_ un maximum.**

**- Hum, oui, plus rapide.**

**Nom de Merlin, il était maudit. Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour mériter ce châtiment. Voilà que Malfoy recommençait son tapage nocturne habituel. Il avait été si fatigué qu'il en avait oublié de poser le sortilège d'insonorisation sur sa chambre ce soir là. Il tapota de ses doigts la surface de sa table de chevet en quête de sa baguette. Il s'étonna de ne pas la trouver avant de pousser un gémissement misérable dans son coussin. Il avait déposé sa baguette sur son bureau en revenant. Son bureau qui était à _des kilomètres_ de son lit chaud et douillet.**

**- C'est bon, continu.**

**Il poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et envoya balader sa couette si réconfortante. Il avança dans le noir vers son bureau, ses doigts trouvèrent enfin l'objet tant désiré. Il s'apprêta à lancer le sortilège bienfaiteur quand il se pétrifia sur place :**

**- Ohhh ouiii, comme ça, continuuuuue.**

**Le cri avait été plus fort et plus distinct que d'habitude, mais ce qui paralysa Harry, se ne fut pas sa force mais sa provenance. C'était un voix de garçon. De ce qu'il savait ou avait entendu dire de ses conquêtes, Malfoy n'était jamais très causant au lit. De plus, maintenant qu'il l'entendait de plus en plus distinctement, il était persuadé que cette voix n'appartenait pas à Drago Malfoy. Avait-il prêté sa chambre à un de ses amis serpentard ? Pourtant cette possibilité lui paraissait quelque peu excentrique. La fourmi n'est pas prêteuse, c'est bien connu. Mais que faisait alors ce garçon dans la chambre de Malfoy à cette heure et dans la situation présente.**

**« Il s'envoie en l'air Harry » lui murmura une petite voix au creux de l'oreille.**

**- Oui je sais, répliqua-t-il dans le vide de sa chambre. Mais avec qui ?**

**En tant que préfet, il avait le droit de faire dégager les personnes non invités des appartements privés des préfets. C'était surtout un prétexte, la curiosité le démangeait de l'intérieur. Il reposa sa baguette sur le bureau et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Leur petite salle commune privé était plongée dans le noir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger d'un pied ferme vers la provenance des bruits. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son colocataire, indécis. Il ne se voyait pas frapper comme la dernière fois pour se faire rabrouer par un Malfoy en tenue légère, il avala de travers en repensant à cette vision peu habituelle.**

**Il glissa ses doigts contre la poignée de porte en bois. Il l'abaissa doucement, le cœur battant à la chamade et poussa le battant qui ne grinça pas. Une odeur comme celle de la dernière fois lui sauta au visage, quoique qu'elle fut plus forte cette fois. Son épiderme pouvait sentir distinctement que la chaleur de la pièce était plus élevée que la normal et l'air était un peu moite. Et bien sur, les cris, les plaintes, les gémissements, ils ne savaient comment les qualifiés, mais ils les entendaient avec plus de force que derrière le mur de sa chambre. Il fut aussi assuré qu'il ne provenait que d'une personne et que ce n'était certainement pas une jeune fille.**

**Son ventre ce contracta. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait regretté ce qu'il allait voir, mais la curiosité fut plus forte que sa raison et il poussa un peu plus le battant tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La vision qui lui fut donnée failli le mettre sur le cul, ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau tellement il était à court de mot pour s'exprimer. Il venait d'ailleurs d'oublier même jusqu'à son prénom et ce qu'il faisait ici.**

**Sur le lit sombre au fond de la pièce, il y avait bien un autre garçon qui gémissait comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais il n'y avait aucune fille avec lui. Il se faisait besogner par _MALFOY ! _Il était concentré sur sa tâche si bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un intrus était en train de regarder la scène à la porte. L'intrus, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps diaphane luisant de sueur qui se mouvait gracieusement et procurant des plaisirs interdits à son compagnon. Au bout d'une minute, Draco jouit sous les cris hystériques de l'autre gars qui n'en pouvait plus. Il s'essuya le front et alla se prendre un verre dans son mini bar privé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et eut un sourire en coin en s'apercevant qu'elle était largement entre ouverte.**

**Harry se jeta sur son lit pour essayer de faire le point, il avait retrouvé ses moyens quand il avait vu le serpentard blond finir son _boulot_. Malfoy se tapait des _gars_ et des filles. Il était donc bi. Ce concept dépassait un peu Harry. Pourquoi ne se casait-il pas avec une jolie jeune fille point barre. Quoiqu'en fait, il se disait qu'il n'existait aucune fille qui puisse supporter le comportement de Malfoy plus d'une journée, voilà pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais pourquoi des _gars._ Mystère. Il sentit ses joues le brûler quand les images de ce qui venait de se passer défilèrent sous ses paupières. Il sentit aussi la fatigue précédente l'envahir, il s'étala sur son lit et s'endormit en entendant la porte d'entrée de leur appartement claquer.**

**A suivre**

**Comment avait trouvé ce chapitre, un peu trop ? pas assez… ? donnez moi vos commentaires pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**vouAuteur :  Angelina Delacour**

**Note de l'auteur :  Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'aident à voir comment vous suivez l'histoire et les choses à changer ! Je vais essayer de vous répondre du mieux que je peux ! Certains m'ont fait remarquer que Harry était assez NAIF, c'est bien fait exprès ! S'il savait tout, il n'y aurait rien à lui apprendre donc pas de fic ! Je sais qu'un gars de 17 ans avec des connaissances si peu poussées dans ce domaine n'est pas très crédible de nos jours mais on va jouer le jeu ! Il ne va pas être ignorant pendant bien longtemps !**

**RAR( Réponses aux reviews) :**

Inouko : Merci pour ta review, tu poses plein de questions intéressantes, en faite Harry n'est pas un pervers voyeur, il découvre des choses dont il n'avait pas idée. Drago n'a pas fait exprès, c'est dans sa nature et il profite des avantages des préfets. Il pensait que Harry était un tombeur comme lui. Quand a posté régulièrement, je vais faire un petit effort pour cet fic pour que vous ayez au moins un chap. toutes les deux semaines, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire !

**DuoXHeero : Une fan de gundam wing ? hé hé. Le gars avec qui couchait Malfoy n'est pas très important, c'est juste un petit serdaigle de 6eme année qui cherchait à se faire plaisir dans les bras d'un Dieu pour une nuit. Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !**

**Zaika : merci pour ta review d'encouragement, voilà la suite, en espérant que sa te plaira !**

**Onarluca : Je te vois reviewer dans beaucoup de fiction…tu les lis toutes ? lol, en tout cas j'ai été voir ton site perso et je dois dire que ta galerie de photo est très alléchante ! Pas assez long… je fais ce que je peux mdr ! Voilà la suite !**

**Yogane : Vive les HP/DM, couple très bandant avec plein de possibilité très bien exploité par les différents auteur de fanfiction !Qui ne fantasmerait pas sur Drago ? Pas moi ni Harry d'ailleurs ! Voilà la suite !**

**Blue Cunnamon : Hum, une idée à exploiter ! Mais il va le punir d'une autre manière lol Merci pour la review et voilà la suite !**

**Alicya Potter-Black : je ne t'en veux pas de réclamer, je fais la même chose avec les autres fics que j'adore ! Ton souhait est exaucé, voilà la suite ! **

**Audinette : Ben Harry ne sait pas qu'il s'est fait découvert par Malfoy, il pense avoir été discret ! Merci pour la review !**

**Lounah : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !**

**Crakos : Ton pseudo est marrant ! mdr, Merci pour ta review, et c'est vrai que Malfoy est terriblement appétissant !**

**Farahon : tout ce que l'on aime est trop court, mais pour moi, humble auteur, et bien 5 bonnes pages de Word ce n'est pas rien ! Voilà la suite tant attendue !**

**Shipon : Merci beaucoup pour ses compliments ! C'est vrai que les fautes d'orthographes à répétition et les tournures de phrases bancales peuvent gâcher une lecture, je fais tout pour éviter cela, mais personne n'est parfait ! Quant au nombre de chapitre, et bien je dirais une douzaine, bien que sa peut être plus ! Je verrais au fil de l'histoire ! Pour la réponse à ta première question, tu va avoir la réponse dans ce chap. !**

**XxXloveDracoXxX : Ton pseudo parle de lui-même hé hé, pas assez ? Et bien tu vas être assez servit dans ce chapitre je pense ! C'est l'histoire d'une initiation donc sa va aller petit à petit mais de mieux en mieux ! Voilà la suite ! Dis-moi si ce chapitre t'a satisfait !**

**rubymoon316 : Merci de ta review ! Que vas-tu penser de celui-ci ?**

**Saada : pour ta petite remarque je me suis expliquée plus haut ! C'est vrai qu'un gars de cet age aussi naif c'est vraiment pas très crédible mais disons qu'on va faire avec pour le fun ! Et puis t'inquiète, il ne va pas rester naïf si longtemps que cela, Drago va sen charger !**

penteabrupte : Merci beacoup pour ta review et tes encouragements voilà le 2eme. Dis moi ce que tu en auras penser !

**Smitty de Funkadelik : Ton pseudo n'est pas ordinaire ! lol est-ce que cela vient de la fic Smitty le basilique ? Vive Lychee ! J'adore ses fics, mais je n'ai jamais écrit de Severus/Harry, je préfère lire celles des autres ! Bon j'espère que Drago te satisfera quand même ! Bye **

**Nicolas Potter : Ouai ta raison c'est hyper rare, tes types qui lisent des fics, et encore plus des slash ! J'espère que tu sais où tu t'aventure. J'aimerais savoir quel age tu as si sa ne te dérange pas ! lol, dis moi si ce chapitre t'as plu !**

**Note : Bon, ben un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre ! Dites moi votre avis à la fin, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton GO !**

**Chapitre 2 : Un coup de main Potter ?**

_**Samedi 23 septembre **7H24 _

**Il se réveilla en sursaut, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, le souffle rauque et la peau moite, mais étrangement il n'y avait aucune trace de peur ou d'horreur en lui. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il se souvenait vaguement de sensations agréables et confuses, de mains à la peau diaphane qui lui avaient fait découvrir mille paradis. **

**Il fronça les sourcils, le rouge aux joues ; ce n'était pas le genre de songes qu'il avait en temps normal. Où étaient donc passés éclairs verts, voix glacials et autres pantins en cape noirs ? C'était vraiment étrange. Il voulut se tourner pour regarder quelle heure il pouvait bien être, mais il s'arrêta brusquement en plein mouvement. **

**Il venait de sentir quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'était pas dans son état habituel. Il ne l'avait pas perçu au début mais là il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'ignorer. Elle était chaude, presque vivante. Il passa une main tremblante sous sa couverture et palpa doucement la bosse qu'il avait entre les jambes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il la retira aussi vite. Une décharge avait traversé son corps. C'était la première fois que ce genre de situation lui arrivait et il ne savait pas quoi faire.**

Un instant de panique le traversa. Et si elle restait dans cet état ? Il inspira profondément pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Voilà, garde ton calme Harry, paniquer ne va pas changer les choses »se dit-il.

Qu'avait-il entendu à propos de ce phénomène déjà ? Il lui semblait que les gars avaient parlé d'eau froide, oui c'était cela. Ils avaient parlé d'une autre solution « manuelle » mais il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était. Il se leva, pris sa cape d'invisibilité et traversa silencieusement la petite salle commune. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber la quiétude de ce début de week-end. Il sortit incognito dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à un certain portrait du 4eme étage :

« Vanilles des Iles »

Le portrait lui laissa le passage, lui révélant la Salle de Bain des préfets qui était plongée dans le noir. A son entrée, les lampes s'allumèrent dévoilant le décor magnifique de la pièce qu'il avait découvert lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il posa sa cape dans un coin. La respiration toujours saccadée, il entreprit de se déshabiller. La « chose » était toujours là, le narguant par sa rigidité et sa grosseur. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans une des cabines de douches qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la salle.

Il actionna le jet d'eau glacé et retint un cri en sentant le froid piquer son épiderme brûlant. La sensation était douce et mordante en même temps, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Après cinq bonnes minutes sous le jet glacé, ne voyant aucun résultat, il régla la température sur chaud, histoire de ne pas attraper une pneumonie. Son sexe était toujours dressé fièrement. Il poussa un gémissement de frustration :

« Mais pourquoi moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ne veux-tu pas partir tout simplement ! »

« Ce n'est pas en lui parlant que tu vas régler les choses Potter ! » S'exclama une voix chaude à un mètre derrière lui.

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et se retourna si vite qu'il glissa sur le sol humide. Il pensa une seconde qu'il allait se fracasser la tête et que ce n'était décidément pas sa journée quand il fut rattrapé par deux bras autour de sa taille. Il voulut se dégager mais il ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes tremblantes, et la poigne, qui le retenait, était plus forte que lui. Il sentait un vent de panique s'emparer de lui. Le garçon qu'il haïssait depuis plus de 6 ans et dont il avait découvert les activités nocturnes plus que sulfureuses il y a quelques heures avait ses bras nus et puissants autour de sa taille nue et frémissante. Il se sentait plus que vulnérable, surtout dans sa situation plus que honteuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy ! »

« Saches que je sors de ma séance matinale de hammam -car moi j'entretiens mon corps- et que j'allais juste me rincer quand je suis tombé sur un spectacle tout à fait insolite »

Il ricana un moment, puis relâcha doucement Harry. Celui-ci se remit sur pieds et se tourna vers l'importun. Il sentit son bas ventre se contracter un peu plus si c'était possible. Malfoy avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille et humides, sa peau diaphane était un peu rougie par la chaleur du hammam et surtout il ne portait en guise de vêtement qu'une _minuscule_ serviette verte émeraude autour des hanches.

Le dragon le détaillait lui aussi de haut en bas et ce qu'il voyait sembla lui plaire, il eut un sourire aguicheur, un peu moqueur :

« Dis-moi Potter, tu parles souvent à tes érections matinales ? »

« A mes quoi ? » Répliqua le griffondor, bien qu'il pensa que cela avait un rapport avec son indisposition.

Le serpentard écarquilla un peu les yeux :

« Ne me dis pas que… » Il le fixa d'un œil nouveau qui ne plut pas vraiment à Harry.

« Alors comme ça, notre Survivant national est encore pur, innocent…vierge »

Ces paroles firent rougir Harry, il baissa les yeux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, c'est la découverte du siècle. Moi qui te prenais pour un tombeur, ayant chaque soir une de tes fan dans ton lit…C'est bien la première fois que je me trompe autant. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela change de toute façon ? » Répliqua courageusement le Griffondor qui aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris. Le sérieux de Malfoy le mettait mal-à-l'aise. De quel droit s'occupait-il de sa vie privée.

« C'est un véritable gâchis ! Regardes-toi, tu ne sais même pas comment te soulager ! Tu es une catastrophe pour la réputation des beaux gosses de cette école. Tu te dois d'assurer dans n'importe quelles situations. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de problème auparavant ? »

Harry secoua faiblement la tête, se disant que peut-être Drago allait-il lui donner quelques potions ou autres onguents pour que cela ne revienne pas. Malfoy allait effectivement l'aider, mais pas du tout de la manière que Harry aurait pu imaginer.

« Tu as de la chance Potter, c'est mon jour de bonté »

Il s'approcha dangereusement du griffondor qui avala de travers :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou, Malfoy ? »

« Je t'offre une main secourable » rétorqua-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres chaudes sur celles tremblantes de Harry.

Harry se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas en train de rêver quand il sentit le corps du serpentard de coller contre le sien. L'eau tiède de la douche coulait sur eux traçant des sillons sur leur peau brûlante. Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient chaudes et douces.

' Merlin il embrasse comme un Dieu ce salaud !' Pensa un instant Harry.

Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les pauvres petits baisers mouillés qu'il avait échangé avec la fade Cho Chang. Le carrelage froid du mur le faisait frissonner. Il se demanda une seconde comment Malfoy comptait l'aider alors qu'il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il empirait les choses au niveau de son bas ventre !

Il eut bien vite la réponse, les mains de Drago glissèrent sur son torse pour s'enrouler autour de la base de son sexe. Dans sa tête, une voix lui disait qu'il devrait immédiatement s'éloigner du Serpentard, que c'était un gars pervers et dangereux mais son corps lui ne disait pas la même chose, il se pressait un peu plus contre le blond pour que les merveilleuses sensations qui l'envahissaient ne cessent jamais. Il ne put empêcher un cri rauque de franchir ses lèvres alors que la main du serpentard glissait lentement sur sa peau sensible et embrasée par un torrent de lave.

Il haleta lorsque Drago accéléra l'allure sur son membre, les lèvres du garçon parcourant son cou. Il avait les yeux fermés sous la puissance du plaisir. Il ne s'était jamais senti de la sorte. Des images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête, il voyait parfaitement Drago faire des va et vient vigoureux au-dessus d'un garçon qui avait un peu la même expression que lui maintenant. Ces flashs firent monter la température de son corps de quelques degrés de plus. Il sentait qu'il allait venir, et ne put se retenir de crier quand l'extase l'envahit. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'affaissa dans la cabine de douche, l'eau tombant comme une cascade purificatrice sur son corps tremblant.

Ses yeux fixaient le carrelage immaculé devant lui, alors que son esprit essayait vainement de faire le point sur la situation.

- Tu vois Potter, ce n'était pas si difficile. Si la douche froide ne fonctionne pas sur toi, il n'y a que la masturbation qui peut t'aider. On appelle aussi ça les plaisirs solitaires. Mais pourquoi se donner du plaisir soi même quand il y a plein de gens qui ne rêvent que de te rendre ce service, et c'est bien plus marrant à deux.

Malfoy. Il l'avait presque oublié. Il se tenait debout près de lui et en levant les yeux vers le blond, il s'aperçut que la petite serviette blanche qui le couvrait précédemment avait chu pendant leur " ébat ". Son regard se fixa sur le membre vivant de Malfoy, qui se tendait vers lui dans toute sa vigueur. Une pensée furtive le traversa, est-ce que s'il le touchait, Malfoy se tairait ? Est-ce qu'il gémirait comme lui l'avait fait auparavant sous sa main experte? Cette idée l'obnubila, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son système nerveux.

- Franchement, Potter, tu es assez bandant dans le rôle de la jeune fille effarouchée…

C'est bien connu, les griffondors sont curieux de nature, et s'attirent toutes sortes d'ennuis lorsqu'ils ne les réfrènent pas au bon moment. Le survivant n'échappant pas à la règle, il tendit lentement sa main vers la verge du serpentard et fit glisser lentement la pulpe de ses doigts tout du long. Il eut un sourire, Malfoy s'était tu, il retenait sa respiration comme s'il attendait de voir la suite des évènements. Harry prit de l'assurance, le contact était doux et chaud, un peu lourd dans sa main. Il enroula sa main autour, l'emprisonnant, comme l'avait fait Malfoy sur lui, et la fit glisser tout du long. Il put entendre la respiration de Malfoy reprendre, mais à un rythme plus élevé que la normale. Son pouce taquina gentiment le point culminant du pénis du blond, qui retint à grande peine un gémissement. Jamais il n'avait gémis pour un simple attouchement de la sorte, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. La maladresse et l'inexpérience du Survivant ne faisaient que monter le désir en lui.

Il était tellement frustré de la lenteur du brun, qu'il posa sa main sur la sienne et le guida dans le mouvement et la rapidité adéquats. Il jeta un œil sur le visage du griffondor et ses iris plongèrent dans les siennes ce qui provoqua chez lui un grand frisson. Il lâcha sa main qui n'avait plus rien de timide et la laissa courir librement sur son membre. Le brun s'abreuvait de chaque émotion sur son visage pour savoir ce qu'il aimait ou pas et adaptait son mouvement en conséquence. Il ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi sur la main du Survivant qui fixa, fasciné, le liquide blanc. Il approcha sa main de son visage pour mieux en apprécier la texture, puis n'y résistant pas, il goûta du bout de la langue l'essence même de Drago. Ne trouvant pas cela mauvais, il entreprit de se lécher consciencieusement la paume en fixant le serpentard dans les yeux, un brin provocateur.

Drago déglutit difficilement ; voir le Survivant prendre cet air gourmand tout en léchant son sperme fit revenir à nouveau le désir en lui. N'y tenant plus, il releva Harry et s'empara férocement de ses lèvres se goûtant lui-même, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec ses autres partenaires.

- Tu as aimé ça, Harry ? Susurra le blond dans son oreille entre deux baisers.

Harry commençait à peine à répondre à ses lèvres qu'un bruit d'éclat de rire de garçon retentit dans la pièce d'à côté. Le brun sembla enfin redescendre sur Terre, il se dégagea précipitamment du corps nu du serpentard et sorti de la douche tout aussi vite, en enfilant un peignoir blanc sur lui au passage.

- Salut, Harry, tu es bien matinal ce matin, tu es tombé du lit ? Demanda un préfet de 5 eme année.

Il ne répondit pas, ramassa ses affaires et partit le plus vite possible de la Salle de Bain des Préfets.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, Merlin ? Je suis dans une bouse de dragon monumental ! »

De son côté, Drago avait vite compris la réaction du griffondor. Il avait honte, il était vierge, et il avait fait des choses pas catholiques avec son ancien ennemi. Il eut un pauvre sourire en regardant l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis. Il devait avouer que bien qu'inexpérimenté le brun avait un grand potentiel à exploiter. Il s'avait déjà comment faire revenir le garçon dans ses bras et pourquoi pas dans son lit. Il fit silence jusqu'au départ des deux autres garçons.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Malfoy se masturba seul. Potter lui paierait cela, foi de Malfoy.

A suivre !

Et voilà enfin fini ce fameux chapitre deux où l'action est un peu plus présente ! Faites péter les reviews, je veux votre avis, dois-je continuer ?

Yaoistiquement vôtre

Angelina Delacour


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur:** Après une longue absence, voici la suite tant attendue de Highly Spiced Virginity!

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3:** _Découvertes et frustration_

**Lundi 2 octobre :**

Harry laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur son oreiller, le souffle encore haletant. Sa poitrine nue se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Ses draps étaient éparpillés au pied de son lit et son corps était poisseux de sueur et de sperme mais il se sentait trop épuisé pour ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt pour le moment.

Il avait encore fait un de ses rêves où de grandes mains blanches s'occupaient de son corps, attisant son désir à la limite du supportable et où des lèvres chaudes exploraient son épiderme avec vénération. Le plus frustrant dans tous ses songes c'est qu'il ne voyait jamais le visage de la personne qui lui procurait toutes ses merveilleuses sensations et qu'il se réveillait toujours _avant_ que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Il se retrouvait donc chaque nuit avec une érection douloureuse qui n'attendait qu'une chose, être soulagée.

Depuis sa fameuse _entrevue_ dans les douches de la Salle de Bain des Préfets avec Malfoy, Harry avait soigneusement essayé d'éviter le blond avec plus ou moins de succès. Cependant, le serpentard semblait coriace et ne manquait pas une occasion de lui lancer des œillades ou des paroles suggestives que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Ces petites piques avaient un très mauvais effet sur lui, la plupart du temps il rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et parfois une érection instantanée l'obligeait à se précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son orientation sexuelle jusque là, se croyant hétéro par défaut. Après ce qui s'était passé dans les douches, il avait retourné l'idée dans tous les sens se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une banale réaction physique. Quel mec ne réagirait pas si on le masturbait de la sorte ?

Puis il y avait eu vendredi soir.

Ce soir-là, Malfoy avait ramené une autre de ses conquêtes masculines dans leur appartement commun de Préfet. Harry avait reconnu un serdaigle de 5e année qu'il connaissait de vue. Malfoy lui avait jeté un petit clin d'œil en passant devant lui sans un mot alors que le serdaigle évitait soigneusement son regard. Harry était resté immobile, les regardant s'engouffrer dans l'_antre_ du Dragon. A ce moment là, deux pensées avaient surgi dans la tête de Harry, se suivant de très près : « Il les prend jeunes » et « Il a bon goût ».

Et ce fameux soir, à sa plus grande honte, Harry n'avait pas jeté de sortilège de silence sur sa chambre, il avait même sorti du fin fond de sa malle les 'Oreilles à Rallonge', invention de Fred et George Weasley afin d'entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine. Elles étaient tellement sophistiquées qu'il pouvait _ressentir_ les bruits qui provenaient de la pièce adjacente ; sentir le souffle de Malfoy sur lui alors qu'il murmurait des mots salaces à l'oreille du jeune serdaigle, le froissement des draps, la chair de poule se répandant sur son corps tandis que le blond déshabillait lentement sa victime, prenant tout son temps, le faisant haleter par des caresses légères mais bien placées. Ce serpent savourait clairement sa proie et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses mains partir à l'aventure de son corps qui ne demandait que ça, s'imaginant ainsi à la place du serdaigle.

Lorsque que le serpentard se fut enfin décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieure, Harry s'était emparé de son membre tendu qui était en grand manque d'attention. Les gémissements du serdaigle qui se faisait prendre vigoureusement étaient les siens et lorsque Drago ralenti le rythme de ses coups de reins pour demander à son amant s'il « aimait ça » avant de reprendre de plus belle, Harry gémit pour de bon et laissa échapper un 'oui' étouffé alors qu'il était terrassé par son premier orgasme.

A partir de cette nuit là, il s'était définitivement rangé du côté des gays ou tout du moins des bisexuels. Dès le samedi matin, il était allé à la bibliothèque pour savoir de quelle manière les sorciers se comportaient face aux relations homosexuelles. Il était apparu que ceux-ci n'étaient pas considérés comme des gens à part. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que rarement des personnes complètement d'un côté ou de l'autre, c'était surtout une question d'éducation et de goût personnel. Ce qui l'avait intrigué, c'était un vieux livre sur les coutumes aristocrates des familles de Sang-Pur. Il avait découvert une étrange tradition qui touchait les jeunes hommes de 16 ans ; ils devaient offrir leur virginité à un homme pour faire leur '_entrée_' dans le monde adulte…

Harry avait refermé le livre qui devait dater de Merlin, songeant que de telles pratiques n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour à leur époque. Il avait pris un autre livre un peu plus récent qui relatait de nombreux couples célèbres ou même de certaines fêtes qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les mœurs de l'Antiquité grecque où la pédérastie était plus que répandue.

Il en avait donc conclu que Malfoy ne se cachait pas vraiment dans ses flirts car il n'y avait là-dedans rien de répréhensible pour les bonnes mœurs sorcières. Il se doutait bien que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le jeune serpentard aurait été plus discret ou n'entretiendrait aucune liaisons de ce genre. Cependant Harry, malgré les découvertes stupéfiantes qu'il avait faites sous les mains du serpentard, était assez réticent à laisser Malfoy jouer avec lui comme il le faisait avec les autres. Il avait donc décidé d'éviter la compagnie du blond tout le week-end, pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, on était lundi matin et il commençait avec cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards. Il se tira péniblement du lit, mit ses draps dans la panière de linge sale pour la 5e fois cette semaine, et se prépara mentalement à affronter la journée qui s'annonçait.

- Potter, vous vous mettrez avec M. Malfoy.

Harry serra les dents de dépit. Ce qu'il avait craint le plus s'était produit. Cette sale tête graisseuse de Rogue avait décidé de mélanger les Griffondors et les Serpentards pour la potion du jour : La pimentine. Le vampire du cachot n'avait pu s'empêcher de les coller ensemble à la plus grande joie de Malfoy et au désespoir de Harry. Celui-ci empoigna son sac et s'assit brutalement sur son tabouret. Il essaya à tout prix d'ignorer le sourire triomphant du blond à côté de lui.

- Tu as passé un bon week-end, Potter ? Demanda Malfoy, une pointe d'ironie transperçant sa voix.

Harry tenta de réfréner le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Malfoy avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Harry l'avait évité et s'en amusait grandement. Harry reprit contenance et décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

- Excellant. Et toi ?

- Oh, la routine.

Cette conversation aurait pu paraître bien banale si elle tombait dans une oreille inattentive mais Harry comprenait tout à fait le sens du mot 'routine' pour Malfoy. Il avait encore du ramener quelques 'distractions' dans leurs appartements de préfet. Harry eut un pincement au cœur qu'il interpréta comme du mépris.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry sortit machinalement son matériel et fit tomber une cuillère sous le bureau entre Malfoy et lui. Il allait se pencher pour la ramasser mais Malfoy fut plus rapide que lui. Il prit appuie sur la cuisse de Harry, un peu trop près que nécessaire de son entrejambes au goût du brun, pour l'attraper. Il retint un halètement alors que Malfoy augmenta la pression de sa main sur son pantalon lorsqu'il se redressa. Il tendit l'objet du délit à Harry et laissa sa main sur sa cuisse plus longtemps qu'il n'était vraiment nécessaire, avant de la retirer avec regret.

- Toujours aussi maladroit, Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas et arracha la cuillère de la main de Malfoy. Il avait chaud et ses reins commençaient à le titiller. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ce qui se serait passer si Malfoy avait poussé sa main un peu plus loin. Il se maudissait d'avoir de telles pensées.

Le cours continua ainsi. Malfoy trouva mille et un prétexte pour l'effleurer, le toucher ou le caresser ce qui était une véritable torture pour Harry car il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Son pantalon était devenu trop serré à cause de la magnifique érection qu'il contenait. Il avait donc du mal à se concentrer sur sa potion et Rogue en profiter pour le rabaisser encore plus. Ce cours fut un véritable supplice pour lui, et il remercia Merlin lorsque la cloche retentit dans les cachots annonçant la fin des cours du matin.

Il se précipita hors des cachots et au coin d'un couloir un peu plus sombre que les autres, il se recouvrit rapidement de sa Cape d'Invisibilité qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre avec lui. Dix secondes après, il vit débarquer Malfoy qui le cherchait partout. Ne le voyant pas, il se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons les plus proches, là où s'attendait visiblement à cueillir un Harry très excité.

Ledit Harry, qui était vraiment excité, hésita une seconde à le rejoindre mais se rappelant comment Malfoy avait tout fait pour le frustrer, il décida de trouver des toilettes très éloignées des cachots pour se soulager tranquillement. Malfoy pouvait bien ronger son frein, il l'avait bien mérité.

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes du 6eme étage, Harry se dit qu'il n'allait pas fuir éternellement le serpentard et le laisser le torturer ainsi. Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Malfoy qui était habitué aux conquêtes faciles allait en baver.

A suivre…

Reviews...?


End file.
